Many residences have basketball nets mounted on or around the garage driveway for the playing of basketball. The basketball often ends up going either into a neighbor's yard or rolling down the driveway which is typically sloped downwardly from the garage to the street to enable water flow away from the garage. Either or both of these situations result in problems. Often the basketball is played by children. The children may run into the neighbor's yard to retrieve the basketball and possibly trample flowers, or other plantings. An even more serious problem is the child running into the street to retrieve the basketball and that has run down the driveway without looking as to whether any vehicles may be approaching on the street. This may result in serious injury or death to the child playing basketball. The present invention attempts to eliminate or alleviate these problems.